turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Three Men and a Sasquatch
Another stealth release. Not on Kindle yet. TR (talk) 00:49, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :I remembered that "look inside" is a viable option at Amazon. You can only see a few phrases, but I did confirm it's another JKJ pastiche. Another thing I found is that the sasquatch they meet is named Charlie Lewis. We know that Charlie "Bigfoot" Lewis" was the first sasquatch governor of the Jefferson. I wonder if Harry's going to run two different projects together, or if he's just using the name for the readers who will catch it. TR (talk) 02:53, February 18, 2019 (UTC) ::I hope the former. I never got why he created so many world-building stories in such a short period, then dropped the world they'd built. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:09, February 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, remember, Tor.com sets the publishing schedule for Governor Bill, not Harry. They're the ones sitting on those three or four stories. TR (talk) 05:39, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :::Still, though. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:52, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Harry confirmed it is indeed a Jefferson piece as well as a JKJ pastiche. Which is going to send our color coding all to hell. TR (talk) 03:52, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :How so? I must be missing something. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:55, March 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, now Three Men are also technically Jefferson characters. Do we put the Jefferson characters template in, or leave alone. If Charlie "Bigfoot" Lewis is the same governor, does he get the "Three Men" fictional character template? TR (talk) 03:05, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. Guess we'll just have to see how closely the two intertwine. Maybe it will be a story set firmly in one series with a quick cameo from the other, Turtle Fan (talk) 02:18, March 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::It seems to me that we could add the "Three Men" character template to the story sub-section the way we have been doing with some of the Historical Characters with multiple story sub-sections. I would't try to combine the two story universes but do a venn diagram type overlap for characters appearing in both. So the three men (to say nothing about the dog) along with any Jefferson recurring characters would have both templates with the second in the overlapping story. ::::As I write this, it occurs to me that new characters might present a problem since they should get both templates. Oh well, wait and see. ML4E (talk) 23:44, March 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::A "blend" of the two color codes here. Another possible solution. ML4E (talk) 23:52, March 8, 2019 (UTC) :::::That's cool. TR (talk) 00:22, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Update Having read the story, I think the easiest way to do this is to treat it like a Three Men story first that happens to have some ties to State of Jefferson, rather than try to hybridize the whole thing. There are a couple of minor characters who get name checked, and so we'll just use Three Men Fictional template for them. With Charlie Lewis, I adopt ML4E's idea from above; put in the Three Men Fictional Character template and then add the Jefferson Historical template. This model reflects the fact that he actually appears in this story, and the other stories include posthumous references only. If one of the unpublished Jefferson stories is about his term as governor, maybe we'll have to review. TR (talk) 19:17, September 3, 2019 (UTC)